Talk:Nathaniel Koroshiya
no crossovers please remove the KH references from your character, its 1 thing to base it after KH but you are directly taking things from it, please revise--''New Admin Fenix'' (speak to me| ) 21:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Nathaniel's lack of navigational knowledge caused him to fall through endless darkness, losing sight of his comrades. The darkness quickly became water, but Nathaniel found he could breathe. His feet finally came to rest on a platform which erupted into a flock of doves, revealing a stain-glassed platform, showing him and his Zanpakutō spirit, asleep, on opposite sides of the circle. Nathaniel was surprised to find his Zanpakutō spirit standing in front of him - just as she is to see him - and mistook the platform surrounded by darkness as a corrupted form of his inner world. A mysterious voice immediately denies the possibility, and states that the area he is in is his heart. This confuses Nathaniel, and doubts the heart holds any power. He then flashes back to his teachings from Ginrei Kuchiki, who emphasized strength in the heart to prevent overconfidence in one's self. The voice "hears" this thought and lightly laughs. It goes on to explain that they are "on the same page", and that Nathaniel will be rewarded. The Court Guard appears in his hand, and Flint's Maiden appears in his Zanpakutō spirit's. A hole appears in the darkness, and out comes a Darkside/Menos Grande-like hybrid, which Nathaniel and his Zanpakutō spirit immediately fight with their Keyblades. Upon defeat, the hybrid melts into darkness, coating the stained-glass platform. Suddenly, the platform shakes, then tips to one side. Nathaniel jumps - this is almost a direct copy of KH1 and that is not allowed--''Fenix Kurayami'' (speak to me| ) 21:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, what the hell happened to this? "The Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is a Wikia based for Bleach lovers that can create their own unique stories and share them with others." Not to mention, nowhere on the site states that crossovers aren't allowed! Maggosh 21:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's the Awakening platform? Alright, so I'll just have the Keyblade appear in his hand and he fights the hybrid in the dark, then? Maggosh 21:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) As a user you are free to use ideas from other sources but directly taking something from another source is not allowed, your character is directly using things from kingdom hearts, and while you are able to do so, as long as its still original. editing it to make it fit still doesnt constitute original, trust me i know. And you openly stated the organization XIII come on, and your zanpaktou is Godmoding if it can copy another characters shikai and or bankai, i made something similar on another site and it got trashed, the admins instantly deleted it, because users take time and effort to make their characters, powers, and zanpaktou's and if you just make a power that copies them, thats not fair to the rest of the users. you have 1 week to edit this article, or im calling the head admin to review and vote on its deletion, im not an unfair guy so im trying to give you a warning, where as other admins would just delete on sight. --''Fenix Kurayami'' (speak to me| ) 21:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, those references can be removed, but his Bankai? Come on! It can't instantaneously copy their Zanpakuto, he has to strike it first! Plus, it's his Bankai! Unlike Ichigo, he doesn't use it like it's his Shikai! I will tone it down; I limited the requirements and got rid of the extra swords. Maggosh 22:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Gone This is completely not allowed. I, with permission from Seireitou, am deleting this article. --Thepantheon 22:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Revision Well, this is MUCH better. I thank you for actually listening to us. The only things are these. Firstly, the captainships are taken, which i am sorry to say, because I think this character is very well made and would be great as a Captain. The other thing is that, while this is Bleach fan fiction, we have it in our own continuity, so that the characters are not disrupting the Bleach canon. The history should be reworked because of this. Otherwise, very nice, and I hope to see more of your work. --Thepantheon 23:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. About his Captainship; I was intending for him to be the temporary Captain of Squad Five until the Winter War's end, and then move on to form a Squad of his own. Would that be suitable? Likely not, after reading the Official Gotei 13 page. And about his history; how about he just leaves on his own, rather than with Urahara and the Vizards? And I don't mean he leaves when they reach KT, I mean they last see each other inside Sokyoku Hill. Maggosh 00:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The first part, you are correct, would not be suitable. And as to the second, that could work, but it would have to have been a long time ago, because in our continuity the canon Soul Society captains are gone and the Winter War is long over. --Thepantheon 03:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) So you're sure I can't just have him as a temporary Captain and resigns from his post when the Winter War ends? Alright; for his posting, how about he remains unranked until this point in time, at which he becomes a Lieutenant? I can see some spots available. And for the second part; sure, I'll correct it so it reflects the timeline. How much time has passed since the Winter War, again? Maggosh 12:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I reviewed the Generation III article, and how about this; Nathaniel serves under the Onmitsukido (Patrol Unit) and is later promoted to Lieutenant? Maggosh 16:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, this would be great, and if the Lieutenantship for that Division is open, then I hereby approve you for it. If not, then I approve you for any open spot.This is advice more than a command, but I think expanding the personality would be a nice idea. As for the plot, it is set, according to Seireitou, several centuries after. --Thepantheon 03:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I've edited the history section for relation to the main timeline. The Lieutenant position for Squad Two is taken; would I be able to take Squad Eight? Maggosh 17:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) If this is open, go ahead. --Thepantheon 00:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It's open, but the page is locked down. Maggosh 01:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Name. It has been brought to my attention that an admin has accepted you to be a Lieutenant, before realizing the lack of having a Japanese name. It is strongly recommended (and possibly required) for you to switch your name to one of Japanese nationality, in order to avoid mistakes for crossovers. --Achrones150 01:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) In all honesty, I'd like to keep his Western name. Maggosh 12:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is Bleach so your character should have a japanese name. However, I'll let you keep his first name, but DreadBane... yeah that has to go. if you can't make his last name japanese, at least find a better name than DreadBane. Takeshi57 17:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Very well. How does Koroshiya (殺し屋) sound? Maggosh 18:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That works for me. You didn't need to ask for a japanese name approval, as long as it is japanese. ~_~ Takeshi57 21:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll make the necessary changes, if you change the name on the Gotei 13 page. Maggosh 21:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC)